


Bad Day

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt where its a really rainy day in Austin and Ray is having a bad day from the start, Ray wakes up without Joel there, something breaks, he hurts himself and at the end of his day he ends up at home soaking wet so Joel cheers up Ray with a nice showers and washes his hair, but after the shower its cold so Ray gets to wear one of Joel’s jumper :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

Ray stirred in bed, his arm outstretched to the vacant cold space next to him, his eyes flutter open as his hand finds something that doesn’t belong; there’s a note on the pillow.

Hey, woke up early and decided to head in; didn’t want to wake you, surprise in the oven.

-Joel

Ray sat up on the bed, his legs buried in covers, he crumpled the note up and looked at the empty space next to him. He sighed and got up, he shed his clothes and replaced them with work ones, then walked out of the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the oven with a smile, there were a few pancakes on a plate for him, they were still somewhat warm and Ray put them on the kitchen counter and reached into the fridge to get some syrup.

But he put the plate to on the edge, so when he turned back around, he did so just in time to watch his plate fall, it shattered and the pancakes were all over the floor. He sighed and put the syrup back and bent near the mess to start and pick it up. Some of the glass shards dug into his skin and little beads of blood started to poke through, he discarded the ruined breakfast and ran his hand under some water to wash out the blood. He made and ate his cereal with a scowl; today was not going to be a good day.

In retrospect, Ray probably should have turned on the weather report for the day, because when he walked over to work he arrived soaking wet, special thanks to the shitty Austin rain. Ray didn’t know what was worst, the fact that he had to sit down at his desk with soaking wet clothes, or the fact that when he checked his phone, there were many texts from Joel.

Morning! Did you like breakfast? I’m sorry for leaving without you.

Hey I hear that there’s going to be rain, want me to give you a ride?

Ray?

You mad?

He grumbled to himself, wondering why the fuck his phone didn’t alert him of the text messages, and made a quick message back, obviously dodging the pancake question.

No! I’m not mad not at all, man I wish my phone told me you texted because I’m wet as fuck.

Ray turned his phone’s sound on and it instantly buzzed and beeped in his hand

Want me to get you a change of clothes?

Ray smiled to himself, and texted, Naw I’m fine, as a response.

Over the course of the day, his clothes did dry and he forgot to record his footage for another let’s play, making Gavin bitch and Ray having to listen to him. When they broke for lunch he ate in peace thanking some invisible being for at least giving him that, he laughed with Joel in his car at the rain pinged on the windshield, when he got back to the office his work pinwheeled; and he ended up have to re-edit the same video twice and do commentary on it a bunch of times.

“Not your day hu?” Geoff asked as he sipped his whiskey in hand, Ray just groaned a response, he could feel his head compress and threaten him with an oncoming headache. Maybe he shouldn’t have sat in his wet clothes all day, because suddenly sickness seemed to high five his core. His day was only going to go south from here.

I’m heading home, need/want a ride?

Ray’s brow furrowed, then he looked at the clock, it was late and he could have sworn that Geoff had just asked him something, he shot back a quick, No, I gotta finish some work, I’ll text you if I need a ride and stared at his rendering mac. He sighed, he would sell his soul a million times over to just have this day end. He lifted his hands up and yawned, the office was thinning out as people went home and said their goodbyes. Finally, when he was done, he saved everything and took out him phone.

Heading out now

No, wait it’s raining

No it’s not

It’s going to

Don’t worry about it

The fresh cold air hit Ray’s face and filled his nose with a nice after-rain earthy smell, his (shared) apartment was only a block away and he could totally make it before it rained down. Obviously, his calculations were incorrect and he didn’t even get to take a step before it rained like armageddon was knocking at earth’s door. Ray groaned audibly and walked through the rain, his face filled with displeasure, almost like a child who’s been told no for the first time. But today has been filled with no’s and Ray was hoping for just one yes.

The front door to his apartment flung open and Joel rested his face on the side of the door frame.

“I told you so.” He said, not mockingly; Ray just pushed past him and sighed.

“Bad day?” Ray nodded and looked at Joel, soaking wet, and with a face like a lost puppy that’s been kicked one to many times. Joel smiled and threw his arm around Ray’s shoulder.

“Take a shower, it might make you feel better.” Ray did as he was told, he shed his wet clothes and Joel put them in the hamper. Ray walked to the bathroom and turned the dial on the shower. He hopped in and sighed, the warm water hitting his cold skin, the vapor rising up making Ray breath it in.

He suddenly felt the curtain open from behind him.

“Are you going to join me?” He asked with a smile, he felt hands slink around his hips, Joel’s mouth kissing his shoulder and neck, Ray’s head tilting to the side to give him more skin to kiss. Joel buried his face in the crook of Ray’s neck and made the younger sway side to side.

“I’m just trying to make you not have a bad day anymore.” Ray was about to say that if Joel wanted shower sex, he’d have to try again later because he was tired and just wanted to go to sleep, but the thought was interrupted when he felt cold soap on his hair, and Joel’s hand massaging the shampoo in, Ray leaned back in the touch humming, letting Joel take care of him.

Eventually, Ray turned around to face Joel and give him a kiss on the lips, the shower was still going so it felt like one of those cheesey love movie kisses in the rain but neither of them complained.

“Thank you,” Ray hopped out while Joel finished his own shower, with towels wrapped around him and feeling relaxed, he walked into the bedroom and dried himself off. Ray rummaged through the drawers and took out some underwear, pajama pants, and one of Joel’s old jumpers to keep him warm. Joel walked in and stopped, blocking the bedroom door.

“You’re pushing your luck,” He said with a lopsided smile.  
“But I look cute.”  
“You’d look cute in your own clothes too.”

“But I’m cold.”  
“Fine.” Joel said, his voice had a fake defeated tone to it, “But only if I get something in return~” Joel put his hands on Ray’s hips and brought the younger man closer.

“My clothes are too small for you.” Ray said innocently and Joel hung his head and got dressed, letting go of Ray in the process. The Puerto Rican then walked towards and sat down on the couch, he put his knees up and draped the jumper over them, clutching the remote. Joel looked at the scene in front of him and smiled, he licked his lips and looked like he was going to say something, but he shook his head and wiped his hand over his mouth. Ray heard a faint ‘better not’ escape Joel’s lips as the older went over to the kitchen. Ray heard the clanking of pots and plates, both of them going back and forth about what each of them wanted for dinner, the rain outside knocked on their windows and the thunder would let out the occasional low growl. lightning would strike and Ray would get memorized for a moment, the lights outside alerting him, he hoped that the rain would pass soon.

“If you’re hoping that Thor’s gonna come down and take you away he’s going to have to deal with me.” Joel threw his arms into the air and flexed, his thin muscles showing, making Ray laugh.

“You couldn’t take Thor down with your spaghetti arms.”  
“Hey I work out.”  
“Not enough to take down a demi-god, Joel.” The older pouted, and Ray turned his attention to the TV again. For a day with a shitty beginning, the ending wasn’t half bad.


End file.
